FwPCSS37
"Minna nakama da! Ashita ni janpu!" is 37th episode Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The festival Saki and Mai were preparing for has started, but Saki, as always, is late. Even that huge alarm clock everyone gave Saki at her birthday didn't worked. Later, Kenta showed Miyasako their stage, and Miyasako got a little stage fright. Later, Saki and others went out of wire to hang the curtain with masks, and here wasn't enough time until the opening. Saku suggested to use packing tape, but it didn't worked. Then Miyasako told Kenta, that he's dropping their manzai act. Then Saki said she'll hold the curtain by her hands. At first boys came, but they didn't got scared. Then came some girls. Flappy and Choppy in costumes were cute for them, but they got scared of Moop and Fuup flying around. Then they came to the place Saki was. Suddenly, annoying bug came, and Saki moved a bit to dodge it, moving the mask. The girls got scared and ran out screaming. Then they made a little break. Kintolesky was there too. The girls were surprised, that Saki was the living mask. Even though she said she didn't anything. Then everyone went to Miyasako, who still refused to do Manzai. Mai said, that there might be another reason for that, and he said, that he hadn't told his family, that he's doing Manzai. He was afraid, that he'll make fool of himself . Mai understood him. When she was doing the monument design, she felt a lot of pressure, but with Saki and the whole class supporting her, she made it. Then Miyasako agreed to do it, and they went to train. The girls returned to the horror house. Saki and Mai prepared to go too, but Kintolesky stopped them. He summoned uzaina from the musical intruments, and Saki with Mai transformed to Bright and Windy. They started kicking Kintolesky, because they wanted to leave faster and help class. Kintolesky said, that everything without winners or losers is pointless. Bright and Windy got mad, saying, that if they combine their powers, everyone will remember that. Uzaina was about to ttack, but Kintolesky stopped it and started attacking himself. He asked about Miyasako, who was afraid to fail, and Bright with WIndy said, that it's ok to fail - as long as you try again and again until you succeed. Uzaina started attacking too, and them Moop with Fuup came. They gave them Spiral Ring Set. The girls used powers of Moon and wind, and then defeated uzaina with Spiral Star Splash. They returned to the horror house, and it was a huge success. Then Kenta and Miyasako got on stage. Their performance was funny, and everyone laughed. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs